The invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out exothermic and endothermic chemical reactions in which the reaction temperature is maintained as constant as possible, said apparatus comprising a reaction space, an inlet for at least two reaction components, and an outlet for the reaction products.
When carrying out exothermic or endothermic chemical processes it is genrally important that the temperature within the reactor is maintained within a relatively narrow range in order that the process should proceed as well as possible. In addition, it is important that the added reaction components should be homogeneously distributed in order to obtain a high yield of the main product and a low production of by-product(s). Moreover, the reactor should be compact and easy to dismantle in order to facilitate maintenance thereon.
It has often turned out to be necessary in existing reactors to install extensive measuring and control equipment in order to achieve satisfactory operation, which involves considerable costs.
The apparatus according to the invention overcomes these drawbacks and provides a relatively simple reactor which meets the above requirements.